You Belong With Me
by wateryroseapple
Summary: I said. YOU. BELONG. WITH. ME." "No." she said. "Why?" the lad asked "Because... You belong with me." Please check out! 1st ONESHOT! Based on the song 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift.


**Hi! This is my first ONESHOT. This is really for my assignment which is to make any literary form that tells something about your talent. The talent I chose is my talent in writing, so I made a story. I am not sure if it'll be good to use as my assignment, so I want to hear from your reviews if it's nice or not. Of course, in my real assignment, I'm going to change the names.**

**Sooo sorry for those who are waiting for the next update of Neko Love. I couldn't update now. I have lots of assignments to do. But dont worry, Chapter 11 is in my paper now and I'm just going to post it here soon.**

**This ONESHOT is based on the song "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA and the song.  
**

* * *

_*~YOU BELONG WITH ME~*_

_by: .loveladybrown.  
_

"Mikan! I have some great news!" a familiar voice broke the silence that annoyed me since he left the tree house. I turned back and saw the person I was very eager to see for the past 30 minutes, my best friend, Natsume.

I painted an innocent smile on my face. "What's the great news?" I asked with much enthusiasm.

I heard him sighed heavily, still with a smile on his face. It seems what he'll tell me would make the world stop turning. "I just got the result and... both of us passed!" he exclaimed as he showed two pieces of paper to me.

My jaws dropped. I can't believe it, we passed! Finally, I'm going to say 'bye' to my old school and say 'hi' to University of Alices! You might wonder why am I telling my story, right? Let me introduce myself first, k? Well. I am Mikan Sakura, just turned 17 last week, going to take BS Chemistry in UA, and I own this treehouse with my best friend.

My best friend's names is Natsume Hyuuga, 17 years of age too, going to take photography in the same school, my BFF since 10 years old and the one I secretly admired.

Our families were close and thus, we became close friends too. We built this tree house when we were still 13.

"And I have another news too!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Mari finally answered me!"

My eyes widened. Mari, someone he loved, finally answered him. I was wishing he knew I had hidden feelings for him. Oh well.

"That's....great." I replied plainly and he didn't seem to notice it. "Congratulations." I said.

"Thanks! I remember, next week will be the start of classes. Bye!" he said as he climbed down.

_Next week._

Classes finally began. I was happy to see new faces except for one. Natsume-kun never told me that Mari studies here too, particularly in my department. I wasn't mad at all, but somehow, I was disappointed at Natsume.

Mari and I were assigned as partners too. In every projects and experiments, I get to stuck with her. She's not bad, but she's a bit irritable.

Let's make this story fast,k?

A lot of activities happened in school. Sports fests, cheer leading competitions, contests and a lot more. I volunteered to represent Japan in the coming International Chemistry Competition or I.C.C. Mari became the captain of our school's cheer leading team while Natsume-kun concentrated more on his studies.

One day, we heard a bad news, that Natsume-kun's father died. He was so depressed. I was the one who comforted him and I didn't know with Mari. She should be the one who's in my place, right?

After several months, Natsume finally moved on. It took me a long time to make him laugh with my stupid jokes. I really wondered if Mari ever comforted him once. She's maybe busy with practices, but what about me? I should be busy studying for the I.C.C. I represent Japan, you know!

The competition arrived. I.C.C was held here and on the same date with the cheer dancing competition. I called Natsume to come and support me and luckily, he said yes.

-

_Normal Narration_

Natsume went to the cheer leading competition and Mari's team won. But Natsume was not able to see the performance and Mari got mad.

"Why weren't you on the performance?" Mari asked.

"I went to the I.C.C. first because it started earlier. I never expected it to finish late."

Mari got furious because Natsume chose his best friend than her.

"Let's have a break up." she said.

-

_Mikan's Narration_

I just won 3rd place, at least. I didn't settle in the last place! I was happy that Natsume came and supported me. _Sigh._

I am now in my room when I heard loud banging on the door. I opened it and saw Natsume who was very wet and in a bad mood.

"Natsume?"

I heard him saying lots of bad things. He blamed me because Mari and him broke up. He said that he hated me, that he doesn't want to see me again, that because of me, he lost his special someone.

I wanted to cry. He went out and left me alone- shocked at what happened earlier.

-

_the next day (Normal Narration)  
_

Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend, noticed that Natsume was in a bad mood. He asked him if something was wrong and he found out that they broke up with Mari and it's because of Mikan's fault.

"Nee, Natsume who was the one who comforted or who was the one with you when your father died?"

"..."

"Who was the one who joined you through your ups and downs?"

"..."

"Are you sure it was Mari? If it wasn't Mari, why go so depressed when you broke up?"

Those questions made Natsume immersed in his thoughts more. He never felt the love of Mari but he felt Mikan's concern yet he never noticed it at all. He made a decision and those questions Ruka asked were answered finally. The answer was Mikan Sakura.

"Thanks Ruka." he said as he ran out of the classroom.

-

Natsume looked and searched for Mikan. She was nowhere to be found. He asked one of Mikan's classmates, Hotaru Imai if she knew where she is.

Hotaru replied coldly, "She's absent for today. She said she'll go to a special place first and come back the next week."

Natsume suddenly had the idea. "Thanks Hotaru. I owe you!"

"Yeah. You owe me money, Hyuuga!"

-

He directly excused himself and went to their tree house. Luckily, he found a sleeping Mikan inside.

"Mikan..."

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. "Natsume?" She stood up and confronted him. "What are you doing here?"

He gulped. "I'm sorry. I was wrong when I blamed you. Mari and I weren't meant to be at all. She doesn't belong with me, but..."

"But?" Mikan asked with a teasing face.

"You belong with me." he said while avoiding Mikan's eyes.

"I didn't hear it." she said plainly still with a teasing face.

This time, Natsume looked at Mikan. "I said. YOU. BELONG. WITH. ME."

Mikan smiled sweetly.

"No." she said.

Natsume's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because... You belong with me."

And that's the beginning of their story...

_-FIN-_

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**

**Please tell me if it'll be a good one shot ok?  
**


End file.
